


Breath of the Wild

by Frogsinhats



Category: Legend of Zelda, Zelda - Fandom, botw - Fandom, breath of the wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogsinhats/pseuds/Frogsinhats
Summary: I wanted to go deeper into Zelda’s development throughout the memories :) Spoilers for BOTW memories!!
Kudos: 1





	Breath of the Wild

"I sense great despair in you, Princess. Listen, for the Goddess has something to say."

Footsteps echoed as the princess paced back and forth. Her hands were fidgeting quietly in front of her. Words hastily spewing under her breath.

"This is unbelievable," Zelda muttered. "Not even a day has passed, and the Goddess has already proclaimed the Hero of Hyrule!"

It felt like things were moving too fast. The moment the princess opened her eyes the only thing she could hear was gossip. Which, to be fair, was quite normal. Every word from a handmaiden or guards mouth attached itself firmly onto the boulder in Zelda's stomach. Zelda's hands started to shake in frustration, her muttering turned into a string of curses. Every ounce of fear coursing through her body grew into anger and denial. It was stressful enough having the blood of a goddess, the fate of Hyrule in her hands, the pressure of her father's approval, the ever-flowing threat of Gannon, the-- 

"Princess? My princess, if I may." A voice cut through her terrified thoughts. She quickly turned, a smile of relief came to her as she saw Impaz standing in the doorway. She was holding a perfectly folded dress, with a small golden crown and accessories placed on top. 

"Oh, Impaz! Do come in." 

"I'm sorry if I intruded," Impaz shut the door gently behind her. "But I do believe it's about time for the ceremony." 

Zelda let out a sigh of disgust. She trudged toward her caretaker, taking the clothing from her hands. She invited Impaz to sit on the edge of her bed. "I just don't understand why I must do this!" She whined. "Why do we have to have some glamourous ceremony? Can't we just give a simple wave towards the newfound hero and- And be on our way? We have no idea what comes next. The goddess chose him for a reason, but that doesn't make it a good one." 

"Princess-" Impaz reached over, offering a hand in support. "No matter what the goddess throws at you, you will prevail. It seems the ceremony is more of an offering of peace, a welcome for this hero." 

"Well-" Zelda huffed, taking Impaz' hand. "I certainly don't welcome him." 

"I know, princess." 

Zelda wanted to scream. Impaz would never know. It was just pity, really. The unreasonable anger this new hero brings her...She just wanted it to stop. She had barely even seen the man's face, but she already dreaded looking at it. Every part of her wanted to kick and scream and cry, anything to avoid throwing an ugly ceremony for this Hero. But Zelda just smiled. "Impaz, dear, do you mind helping me with the dress?" Zelda pushed her fear and frustration down, with a squeeze of Impaz' hand. "The sleeves can be a bit tricky."

**Author's Note:**

> ________________________________________________________________
> 
> Hi! Just a quick clarification. I wanted to pay tribute to an earlier incarnation Impa, so I snatched Impaz from Twilight Princess. I'm aware it's not cannon like at all, but I didn't want to bring a whole new character into this series. Impa is Zelda's caretaker in I believe ALBW?? So I wanted to pull from that without completely ignoring Lady Impa in the present(?) time of BOTW. BOTW Impa is only about 130, so it wouldn't make sense for me to put her in this timeline. I might change it, but I think it's cute :) I know it's bending the cannon but think of it as Impa's great....great great grandmother <3


End file.
